The subject matter disclosed herein relates to exhaust gases from turbomachinery, and more specifically, to controlling the temperature of exhaust gases to reduce the occurrence of ice forming on a filter house or other equipment during cold weather conditions.
Exhaust gases from turbomachinery may be subject to emissions regulations. The exhaust gases may be treated by an aftertreatment system to reduce the amount of emissions to an acceptable amount. The effectiveness of certain aftertreatment systems may be affected by the high temperatures of the exhaust gas. As such, cooling of the exhaust gas prior to entering the aftertreatment system may improve the effectiveness of the aftertreatment systems. However, in some cold weather environments, components utilized to cool exhaust gases, such as the filter house, may experience ice formation during freezing temperatures or during cold weather conditions.